


Excuse Me

by CocoaCatnip



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, angst romance alternateuniverse banghim daejae himdae banghimdae">
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/pseuds/CocoaCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun and Youngjae were inseparable, but highschool made them strangers. Years later they meet again, but Daehyun is not the boy Youngjae remembers.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me!?" Youngjae asked, completely baffled by the man who stood before him. This Daehyun was nothing like the boy he knew in highschool.</p><p>"Tell you what?" Daehyun asked.</p><p>"That you're..." Youngjae lowered his voice a bit. "Gay..."</p><p>"Actually I'm bi." The older male replied. "And why would I tell you?"</p><p>"Well....we were friends..." Youngjae didn't get why Daehyun had kept this from him.</p><p>"Friends?" Daehyun asked. "We haven't spoken since our first year of highschool...We are not friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody That I Used to Know

The decision had been a hard one to make, but after two years of college in his hometown it was time to finally spread his wings and flee the nest. That's why Youngjae had decided to transfer to a larger school for his Junior year. It was far from his hometown, and he knew it would be a hard change to make but it needed to be done. There was nothing holding him back except family anyway, and he could always visit them on holidays. He did have a girlfriend, but they had broken up near the end of Sophmore year. The two had been dating since his Freshman year of highschool, he thought they'd last forever but that hadn't been the case. He supposed the person who said highschool romances never lasted were right. Maybe here in a new place, Youngjae could finally find himself.

Youngjae had been so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the sound of knocking coming from his front door, curious he decided to take a break from unpacking to see who it was. He knew the majority of tenants at these apartments went to the college he'd just transferred to, it was only a short walk from campus and the rent was fairly cheap. Of course they weren't the nicest apartments, but he'd make due. It's not like he could afford anything nicer at the moment anyway. 

As he'd expected the person knocking on his door was another college student, and also apparently his next door neighbor. 

"So you transferred from your hometown?" The male asked. "What are you majoring in? I'm Baekhyun by the way."

Youngjae nodded in response and held out his hand. "Youngjae...and I'm majoring in computer programming. What about you? Do you greet all new residents like this?"

"I'm majoring in music." Baekhyun replied. "And I just figured since you were my new neighbor I'd come say hi." He shrugged. "But since you're a transfer student I figure I might as well show you around a bit. There's a party tonight if you wanna come..I can introduce you to some people."

Youngjae wasn't really sure, he still had a lot of unpacking to do and although he'd gone to some parties with the soccer team guys back in highschool he wasn't the biggest fan. What could it hurt though? He was new and didn't know anyway yet, so maybe it'd be good to get out for awhile and socialize a bit. He could always leave if he got bored anyway, so there wasn't any reason to deny the offer.

"Sure." He finally agreed. "I could use a break from unpacking anyway."  
___________________________________________________

The party was a lot smaller than Youngjae had expected, just a few people hanging around and drinking. All the parties he'd been to were loud, crowded, and full of underage drunk teenagers. This was a nice change of pace from that, and made it much easier for Baekhyun to introduce him to different people. He just hoped he'd actually remember these people's names when semester actually started in a week, it wasn't very likely. He highly doubted any of these people would remember him either though, Baekhyun would introduce them and suddenly it was off to the next person. 

As the night went on he finally managed to join in on a few conversations, relaxing a bit and deciding to have a beer as he chatted with Baekhyun and a few of his friends. 

"Oh! I didn't know Daehyun was coming." The male said, glancing over to someone leaning against the wall a little ways away.

Curious, Youngjae followed his gaze. His eyes widened when he finally spotted the boy in question, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Yeah..pretty hot right?" Baekhyun laughed. "Course I hear he's with someone at the moment, so if you're thinking about hooking up you're out of luck."

"Wait....what?" Youngjae asked, looking back at his new friend. He supposed they were friends now anyway.

"No worries though, his relationships normally don't last very long though...so you might have a chance soon. He's seriously good. Cooks like my Mother...and sucks like a hoover...fucking great."

Youngjae shook his head, glancing back over at the wall to see Daehyun now in the middle of a makeout session with some guy. 

"I don't swing that way." He finally said. "I was just a bit shocked...he looks kinda like someone I knew in high-school.....but I think it's just coincidence." 

"Ohhhhhhh." Baekhyun nodded. "Okay then.." And then he was back to his previous conversation.

Youngjae wanted to join in, but he couldn't get that face out of his mind. He looked so similar, but more mature and with a lot of eyeliner. There was no way though, Daehyun was straight. That's what he told himself anyway. The brunette glanced back over at the wall just in time to see Daehyun head upstairs with what he supposed was his boyfriend. Daehyun was a common name, it had to be a coincidence. 

How wrong he was..

A week later marked the beginning of classes and he'd decided to take music theory. He'd needed an elective, and the class sounded easy enough. Of course when he walked through the door, he never expected to see Daehyun sitting in a seat near the back. He could tell now, the eye makeup was gone, but this was definitely the same person. Of course this person also happened to look a lot more similar to the Daehyun he went to school with now, and although he kept trying to convince himself otherwise it was becoming difficult. 

Daehyun seemed to notice the staring, glancing up and locking eyes with Youngjae for a split second before flipping his dyed silver bangs out of his eyes and glancing off somewhere else. Youngjae was about to say something when the teacher came in and he was forced to take a seat. The teacher started with the roll call, and then it finally sunk in. Daehyun was a common name, and although Jung was a common surname...there was just no way this Jung Daehyun was not the same one from high-school. Youngjae didn't want to believe it, but it was obvious and he couldn't continue to deny it. Daehyun went to this college, and he was gay, and Youngjae wanted to know why he'd never been told.  
___________________________________________________

Daehyun had moved to the city when he was nine, his Dad had gotten a new job and that meant the entire family had to move. The city was a strange place for Daehyun who'd lived in a small countryside village for most of his life until then, and the idea of a new school was terrifying. The class was much larger than he was used to, and he was scared the other kids wouldn't like him. Youngjae befriended him immediately though, and when some of the other kids made fun of his accent during recess, Youngjae yelled at them and promised Daehyun they'd always be friends.

Those were big words from someone so small, but Daehyun believed him and for years the two were inseperable. Where Youngjae was, Daehyun wasn't far behind and vice versa. The two always stuck up for each other, even if one got detention, the other would get in trouble on purpose just so their friend wouldn't be alone. Of course nothing lasts forever and people change. Daehyun started to realize that during seventh grade when his feelings of friendship toward the younger male began to change. He managed to ignore it, but the summer before their freshman year of highschool it came out into the open. 

Youngjae had invited Daehyun for a sleepover, his parents would be out of the house and the two got a little curious. The younger male decided to bring out his Father's alcohol, and it was a downward spiral from there. Daehyun had gotten drunk and before he knew it, he was leaning in and kissing his best friend who suprisingly returned the kiss. For awhile Daehyun was over the moon. Youngjae kissed him back, maybe that meant that Youngjae felt the same way. Of course a few days later Youngjae confronted him about it, telling the older that he was straight and that the two of them should forget it happened. Daehyun agreed, never telling his friend the truth. 

Freshman year began and Youngjae joined the soccer team, Daehyun seeing less and less of him. He tried texting the other to make plans but found that Youngjae always had something else going on. Sometimes Daehyun would just text something random to his friend, like they usually did, but even then all he ever recieved were short uninterested replies. Youngjae clearly wanted nothing to do with him. They'd grown apart, Youngjae had new friends and a girlfriend. Daehyun decided to move on as well, deciding to join the choir and ended up making several friends. Most of his friends were female, but he had a few male friends. They knew he was gay and accepted him, but he never came out about it. When the rumour spread that he was dating one of his female friends, he let people believe it, continuing the facade until he graduated.  
___________________________________________________

 

Daehyun was relieved that music theory was his only class on Mondays, all he wanted to do for the rest of the day was gorge himself with ice cream and mope. The last thing he'd expected to see at eight in the morning was Yoo fucking Youngjae! What was the younger male even doing at his University anyway? From what he knew the other male was attending college near home like his girlfriend, but now here he was and Daehyun didn't know how to even react. 

He pulled the keys from out of his pants pocket and headed inside. Himchan was still in class, so he had the place to himself for awhile. The silverette tossed his keys onto the coffee table and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a tub of chocolate cheescake icecream from the freezer and a spoon before heading back into the living room and flopping down onto the big cushy couch. He sighed digging into his icecream with his right hand and using his left to turn on the big screened tv. 

He'd considered living in the dorms his first year of college, but then an add for a roomate had caught his eye one day while clicking around the internet. It offered cheap rent for a very expensive looking apartment, so long as the person didn't mind living with someone who was naked half the time of course. The offer seemed a bit fishy, but Daehyun was curious and decided to meet up with the guy who'd posted the offer, and that's how he'd met Himchan. The two had hit it off right away and had actually dated for a few months during the second half of his freshman year, but the two eventually decided they were better off as friends. 

"Bad day?" 

Daehyun glanced up from his tub of icecream, watching as Himchan took a seat beside him.

"You look miserable Hyunniecakes, tell me what's wrong." 

Daehyun shifted on the couch, setting the icecream aside and resting his head in Himchan's lap, letting out a soft sigh when the elder began to gently stroke his hair. The calming action often put him to sleep, but Daehyun knew Himchan expected him to talk about what was bugging him, so he complied. 

"Youngjae." Daehyun replied, earning a nod from the older male.

"The one you had a crush on in highschool?" Himchan asked.

"He must have transferred....." Daehyun sighed. "But he saw me in class.....we have a music theory together...and he saw me...and he just kind of stared at me with a stupid look on his face, like he was shocked I even existed."

"You know I could totally beat the shit out of him if you want." Himchan offered, continuing to stroke Daehyun's hair.

"Not worth it." Daehyun replied. "You'd enjoy that a little too much."

Himchan chuckled in response, he was fiercely protective of the younger male. When Daehyun had first told him the story of the infamous Youngjae, Himchan wanted to book a train to Daehyun's hometown and beat the shit out of him right then and there. The kid was a little ass hole as far as he was concerned, and he wasn't going to let that little punk come in and get away with just waltzing back into Daehyun's life after years of no communication. 

"Himchan seriously." Daehyun rolled his eyes. "He didn't even say anything to me, and I highly doubt he will. "

"Uhuh...you say that...but you said he was staring. For all you know he suddenly saw the gay light and is now back to get into your pants." Himchan argued.

"You're just scared of losing your fuck buddy." Daehyun teased, smirking up at the elder male and waggling his eyebrows.

"Pffft you know you'd come crawling back to me." The elder shot back. "I bet the kid still has his V card and everything."

Daehyun just shrugged. "I dunno....not really any of my business.....still though..."

Himchan knew exactly what was going through Daehyun's head at the moment. The younger still had feelings for this ass hole, and he knew that if Youngjae so much as spoke to him that Daehyun would be willing to just fold and accept him back with open arms. The two may have been best friends at one point, but that didn't change the fact that the kid basically blew Daehyun off...and for what? Himchan honestly didn't care why, he wouldn't let his friend get hurt. 

"No! Don't you even think about it Hyunnie." Himchan replied. "I know it's hard and the feelings are still there....but you cannot go running back to him. He doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah yeah...I know." Daehyun sighed.

Himchan was right, it had been too long. He was still convinced the other would just continue on like they had in highschool, only speaking to him if he had to. Still...Daehyun could have sworn Youngjae looked like he wanted to say something to him, but the teacher came in before he got the chance. Daehyun had gone two years though, and he was finally beginning to move on. Youngjae was here yes, but that didn't mean anything. Daehyun was perfectly fine as he was.

"Good." The older male nodded, leaning back against the couch as he began to stroke through Daehyun's silky strands again, earning a satisfied hum in response. "You know though." Himchan continued, moving his hand that wasn't playing with Daehyun's hair down to play at the hem of the younger male's shirt. "I bet I know how to make your day better."

Daehyun rolled his eyes at his roomate. "If you wanted to fuck you should have just told me." 

"But it's more fun when it's a surprise." Himchan replied, looking down at Daehyun with a predatory smirk.

"You know it's bad to play with your food." Daehyun countered, laughing when Himchan moved to straddle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Himchan and Daehyun had the sex because that's what they do. Friends with benefits/super super overprotective Himchan! The end game is going to be DaeJae, but it's going to be a process. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (much thanks to my beautiful friends for helping me plot this out!)


	2. Sweet Nothing

"You wanna hang out this weekend? It seems like we haven't hung out in forever..."

Youngjae stared at the text that had been sent hours ago, still unsure how he should respond. He wanted to hang out with his friend, but something was holding him back. The kiss they shared when they were drunk, he couldn't remember exactly how it even happened but it freaked him out. Did Daehyun like him? He'd returned the kiss though, so did that meant he liked Daehyun? 

No...

He was completely and totally straight!

And Daehyun was too!

Right?

The dark haired male shook his head and began to type out a response to his friend, once again giving an excuse about being busy. He'd been giving excuses all week, and during class he hung out with his friends from the soccer team. He just didn't know how to handle what had happened, and so he avoided the situation entirely. Things would blow over soon and once he was ready he'd talk to Daehyun again and things would go back to normal. 

Before he knew it they were graduating and by then it was too late. He had his own group of friends, and Daehyun seemed pretty preoccupied with his own life and friends as well. They had just drifted apart, and that's just how life was. Not all friendships were meant to last.. 

Youngjae was a coward...  
___________________________________________________

The first week of class seemed to speed by and every day Youngjae thought about Daehyun. They only had one class together, but he saw the older male around campus quite a bit. He'd been tempted to try and speak to him several times, but always chickened out at the last minute. He could tell from watching the male interact with others that he was still as friendly and talkative as he'd always been, Youngjae was glad for that. 

Daehyun was different though, that was for sure. He'd dyed his hair, pierced his ears, and seemed to have finally gained some fashion sense. The older male looked put together even at eight in the morning and in casual clothing and ruffled hair. Youngjae was actually kind of envious. 

Then there was the rumors..

Youngjae had managed to overhear some conversation while hanging out with fellow classmates, or just hearing snippets as he headed to his classes. Daehyun's name came up a lot. 

"I hear he's had sex with at least half of the entire male student body....and even a few teachers!" 

"Daehyun has a new boyfriend every three days!"

"I hear he was in a porno"

"He lives in a really nice apartment! I hear he pays his rent with sex."

There were a lot of rumors surrounding the older male, Youngjae wondered how much truth there was to them though. They made Daehyun sound like some sort of sex addict or something. Not that it was any of his business if Daehyun was, but it was definitely shocking to hear anyway. 

Youngjae had seen Daehyun with several different men during his first week, but he wasn't sure if they were just his friends or if the relationship was something more. There was one guy that seemed to hang around Daehyun a lot though. Baekhyun had said his name was Himchan, and apparently he and Daehyun had dated for a few months during freshman year. This was Daehyun's longest boyfriend so far, and the two remained close friends. He'd also heard they were roomates, but he wasn't sure if it was true or not. 

The more he learned about his former friend, the more he actually wanted to try talking to him. He wanted to know why Daehyun never told him about being gay, and he was also curious about the rumors. It had been several years, but it wasn't too late to regain a lost friendship! And that's how Youngjae found himself standing before the silver haired male one monday morning after their class.

"Hey!" Youngjae greeted, watching as Daehyun packed away his things.

"Hey..." Daehyun replied, meeting his eyes for a moment and then heading toward the door with his bag.

Determined to continue the conversation, Youngjae followed the older male and rushed to catch up with him.

"So......it's been awhile." He tried again, doing his best to keep up with Daehyun's hurried pace.It was almost as though Daehyun was trying to get away from him.

"Yeah....." The silverette finally replied. "Look...I really need to get going....I'll ah...catch you later!" He then turned to go but Youngjae grabbed his arm to stop him, suddenly frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette asked.

"Tell you what?" Daehyun replied, giving the younger male a strange look.

"That you're..." Youngjae lowered his voice a bit. "Gay..."

"Actually I'm bi." The older male replied. "And why would I tell you?" He was beginning to look angry, but Youngjae wasn't done.

"Well....we were friends..." Youngjae continued.

"Friends?" Daehyun asked. "We haven't spoken since our first year of highschool...We are not friends."

And with that Daehyun ripped his arm from Youngjae's grip, sending a glare his way before heading through the doubles doors and out of Youngjae's sight. The brunette stared at the doorway in shock. That wasn't how that conversation was supposed to go at all, and now he'd just pissed off his former best friend. He was lucky the older didn't punch him or something, but somehow the angry look on his friend's face just made him more determined. 

Youngjae decided to wait a few days before approaching the older male again, this time outside of class. The silverette was seated on a bench in the campus courtyard eating his lunch which looked like enough for two people, yet another thing that hadn't changed it seemed. The brunette quietly sat down beside him, staying silent for a bit before speaking.

"Nice day out isn't it?" He began, not really expecting a response. "Remember the time we..." 

The sound of movement beside him made him pause, looking over just in time to see Daehyun grab his food and leave the area. Youngjae sighed, slumping back against the bench and looking up at the sky. Clearly waiting a few days hadn't made the older male less upset with him. He'd try again another day, if he was persistant Daehyun was bound to listen...right?

He wasn't so sure why, but he really wanted to try and be friends again. It seemed stupid after being apart for so long, but seeing him on the first day of class brought back old memories. He hadn't realized just how much he missed his friend until now.

Didn't Daehyun miss him too? 

"I'm sorry!" Youngjae finally said, cornering Daehyun after their morning class together. "I shouldn't have asked that......it's just...it's been awhile...and I didn't know...sooo..."

"I really don't want to talk to you Youngjae." Daehyun cut in. "So please.....please just leave me alone....okay?"

Youngjae watched the older male walk away, still not quite ready to give up.

"I miss you!" He found himself blurting out before Daehyun was completely out of his sight. The older male seemed to pause for a moment, but then he was walking away again.

"Damnit!" Youngjae cursed.  
___________________________________________________

"Sooo...." Himchan flopped himself onto his bed. "Is the bed alright?" He asked, stretching out on it quite similar to a cat as he watched Yongguk fiddle about with his camera. 

"No....I actually think you'd be better by the window.." The brunette replied, flashing his friend a gummy smile and returning to fiddle about with the settings again.

Himchan sighed and headed over to the window, resisting the urge to bang his head a few times. He'd been trying to get into his best friend's pants since his freshman year, but somehow the older male remained oblivious to his flirtations. 

"Perfect!" The male grinned again, waiting for Himchan to pose before snapping a few pictures.

"You know..I bet these photos would be even better if I was nude...." 

"No that's alright. I already have enough nude photos of you in my portfolio. Don't want my professor thinking I'm a pervert or something." The older male replied, continuing to snap pictures until the slamming of the front door broke his concentration.

"That doesn't sound good." Himchan sighed, knowing full well what this was all about.

Daehyun had been off for the past few days, but the younger male was being stubborn and refused to talk about it. Himchan knew though, there was only one thing this could be about. He'd let it slide though, giving his friend his space to deal with things but now it was time to step in again. 

"I'll be back." He said, giving Yongguk an apologetic smile before heading out of his room and into the living room. 

Just as he'd expected, his roomate was curled up on the couch and staring blankly at the television. He was a bit surprised the other didn't have food, he always had food when he was upset.

"I ordered ten pizzas....and I'm going to eat all of them..."

Well that answered that question then.

Himchan shook his head and took a seat beside Daehyun, pulling the boy into his lap and hugging him tightly. He decided to stay quiet for now, Daehyun could talk when he felt like it.

"He said he missed me." The younger male spoke. "He's been bugging me for the past few days.....had the nerve to ask why I never told him I was gay. I'm just.....I'm so pissed off and....but then he said he missed me today and I don't know what to think. He acts like he wants to be friends again."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Himchan growled. "He won't be able to walk for months when I'm done with him!" 

"Chanee..." Daehyun sighed. "You can't jus.."

"I'm serious Hyunnie. He needs to back the fuck off. I'm gonna put this kid in his fucking place and that's that!"

"Fine...." The younger male sighed. "But......can you do it without kicking the crap out of him? I may be pissed....but I don't want him injured."

"You're no fun!" Himchan pouted, earning a chuckle from his younger friend. "Fine...I won't kick his ass....I'll just threaten to kick his ass.....but seriously...if he doesn't watch it..."

Daehyun rolled his eyes, wiggling out of Himchan's hold when the doorbell rang. 

"Ten pepperoni pizzas?" The delivery boy asked.

"All mine!" Daehyun grinned, handing over some cash and heading back to the couch.

"You cannot be serious...." Himchan watched as Daehyun opened up the first box and began to eat his first slice.

"Very..." He said between mouthfulls.

"You're gonna make yourself sick..."

"That's future Daehyun's problem."

"It may be future Daehyun's problem...but i'm the one who'll have to clean it up when you puke everywhere....I love you Hyunnie....but no.." Himchan replied, grabbing a slice for himself. He ignored Daehyun's whining as he headed back into his bedroom.

"Hey Bang....you want some pizza?"  
___________________________________________________

Youngjae was frustrated. 

This was so much easier when they were kids, all he had to do was introduce himself and suddenly the two of them were the best of friends. Nothing he did now worked though, Daehyun wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Hey!"

The brunette stopped and looked around, there was only one person in the hallway and they were heading his way. He imediately recognized them as Himchan, the one who was Daehyun's apparent ex and possible roomate. What could this guy want with him though?

"You're Youngjae correct?" The older male asked, stopping infront of him.

"Yea...." The younger male nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

"Good..." Himchan smirked, cracking his knuckles and glancing around before shoving the younger up against a wall.

"Listen and listen good. If you don't want me to smash your pretty little face in you'll leave my friend the fuck alone."

"What friend?" Youngjae asked, trying his best to play innocent. 

"Daehyun.." Himchan replied, tightening his grip. "Stop bothering him."

"And why can't he tell me this?" The younger asked. "If he wants me to leave him alone...he should just say so."

Daehyun actually did ask to be left alone though, and Youngjae had completely ignored it. Maybe he should have listened, but he still wasn't quite ready to give up.

"Yes because walking away when you try to talk to him totally means he wants to talk to you..." Himchan rolled his eyes. "Listen good Youngjae, I've got my eye on you. Daehyun told me not to get violent.....but if you fuck up......you better be a fast runner..." 

The older male gave Youngjae another hard shove before finally letting him go and stalking off down the hallway, leaving Youngjae to rub his sore arms as he stared after. He was stupid for wanting to keep trying, but he just couldn't give up. How was he supposed to try talking to Daehyun when he had that guy around though? 

This was going to be a challenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated writing more for this chapter....but it just felt right to end it here. Now I wanna start on chapter three imediately though hahaha! Anyway! Thanks for all the lovely comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 Also yay! Posted on my birthday! Hahaha!


End file.
